My Illusion
by Always Cartinelli
Summary: Betty's left hand rose to trace Veronica's stiff jaw line. "You are my illusion to tell me what I desperately need to hear. I made you up so you can help keep me making the outside world think that I'm sane. That I don't need to be locked up for good." Her face drew a little closer towards Veronica. "Are you my own illusion V?" She asks in an soft unsure childlike voice.


**For the Story Chain over at the Riverdale fanfiction Challenge forum.**

 **First Word (Sobbing)**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt: #167 (Dialogue) "H-how long have you been standing there?"**

 **Riverdale Title Challenge**

 **Prompt: (10) La Grande Illusion**

 **Bingo Challenge:**

 **Bingo Slot #72 (Character) Veronica**

 **OTP Prompt Challenge**

 **OTP: Betty/Veronica**

 **Prompt: #26 Beautiful**

Sobbing she buried her head into her hands.

"B?" A unsure soft voice spoke to the right of her.

Betty's head jerked up wards as she stared into the compassionate worried eyes of Veronica. "H-how long have you been standing there?" She husked out in a rough teary voice. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Not long." Veronica breathed out as she made her way over to the blonde's bed. Kneeing down in front of the sobbing blonde. "B what is wrong?" She placed her hands on Betty's shaky thighs. Tears welled in her own eyes at the sheer misery that her best friend was currently in. "How can I help?"

Betty's eyes lowered in shame. "It's nothing." She whispered as she tried to well her sobs to stop. Her shoulders shook as she recalled why she was honesty crying at this moment.

Veronica leaned up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and back. She gently pulled Betty down to sit in her lap. She rose her hand to the back of Betty's neck; and gently tilted it so it could be rest on her shoulder. She felt Betty's warmth breath against her neck. She gently massaged the skin underneath her palm. "I'm here for you B." She whispered in Betty's ear.

Betty wrapped her arms around Veronica and silently sobbed into as she realized that this was the first time in a very very long time that she felt safe and secure. That it was all right to give in to the need to allow someone else to comfort her. That it was okay to fall apart in someone else's arms. She hadn't felt like this since Polly was forced to leave.

Veronica softly sang the lullaby her mother always sang to her to get her to sleep when she was a baby. The lullaby to this day soothed her from her most troubling of all days. That when she was sick the lullaby still calms her enough so she could get the rest that her body craved. "You are so beautiful to me." She whispered in Betty's ear.

Betty mewled as her body renewed the shakes.

Veronica's heart broke at Betty's reaction to her words. She sung the lullaby one more time in hope that it would sooth Betty's soul once more.

Betty sighed. "I'm sorry that you have to comfort me." She whispered finally.

Veronica looked down into Betty's upturned eyes from her shoulder. "I will always comfort you B. Always." She whispered the last promise.

Betty's eyes lazy drifted close. "I promise to always comfort you V. Always." She sighed.

Veronica rested her forehead against Betty's as they just comforted one another.

Finally being able to pull away from her safe haven; Betty got to her feet and sat on the side of the bed. She patted the spot next to her for Veronica to sit. Once Veronica was next to her; she sighed deeply. "Sometimes I think my life is an illusion."

"Everyone feels like that a few times in their life." Veronica shrugged. "It's human nature." She leaned back on her elbows on the bed.

"I feel that you are the La Grande Illusion." Betty breathed out as she laid down on her back her eyes on the ceiling. "I feel that I made you up in my imagine ... now ... because everything has finally become too much. Chic graduated last year and he moved out of the house the day after graduation. I went away for a month ... and when I returned ... I learn that my parents sent Polly somewhere that they weren't sharing with me. That I couldn't bring up Polly's name at all around them." Her head turned to look into Veronica's soft eyes. "I think I needed something special in my life. Too help me adjust returning to school without my brother or sister there to help me through the days. To help me deal with Cheryl on a daily bases. To help me tell Archie how I truly felt about him ... even through deep down I knew he would never ever return those feelings."

"B." Veronica whispered her right hand gently massaging Betty's hand at their sides.

Betty took a deep breath. "I think you are my illusion so that in my bat shit crazy moments ... I can find my way back to safety."

Veronica's brows furrowed. "You aren't bat shit crazy B." She spoke in a low growl.

Betty's left hand rose to trace Veronica's stiff jaw line. "You are my illusion to tell me what I desperately need to hear. I made you up so you can help keep me making the outside world think that I'm sane. That I don't need to be locked up for good." Her face drew a little closer towards Veronica. "Are you my own illusion V?" She asks in an soft unsure childlike voice.

Veronica stares into Betty's slightly hopeful eyes. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to keep this Betty safe. But, she couldn't lie. She didn't want to lie. Not to Betty. Never to Betty. "No B I'm not your very own illusion." Her breath hitched. "I'm very well real." She held her breathe.

Betty stared into Veronica's eyes into her soul for an endless timeless period. "I'm glad you are real V." She softly smiled as she rests her forehead against Veronica's; "I'm glad you aren't an illusion."


End file.
